T18G
by LiL J o y e E
Summary: About Luv- ABout a Girl and a boy felt in love and what they went through to get what they really want


T 18 Gangstuhz ( Part One )  
  
True 18 Avenue Gangstuhz  
  
Dave: Catch!  
(The hits Samuel straight in the face.) Samuel: Aahh!!! My eye!!! I'm blind Joyee: Big deal, get a life.  
  
RRRIIINNNGGG - The bell rings.  
( The gang runs off, and Jean tripped Dave. BUMP! He PK.)  
  
Samuel: Hahahaha. For once in a while, it's not me who caused that trouble. Joyee: Shut up, retart. Yo, what we got this period. Cindy: Um... Band and Chorus.  
( Jean, Dave, Joyee, and Cindy are all in band, except Samuel) Jean: Good luck, Sam. (smirches)  
  
While the band instructor, Mr. Carver teaches the class some notes, Dave, passes a note to Joyee.  
  
The note from Dave to Joyee:  
Yo, joyee, should I ask jean to b my girlfren now. I cant wait anymore.  
  
Joyee takes out a pen and writes on the piece of paper.  
  
The note from Joyee to Dave:  
Don't ask her by note. She'll think ur retarted, and will think that u don't care about her. God, wait until dismissal with all of the otha gangstuh membaz. I noe you'll b too stupid to noe what to say to her. Well say this: "jean, I noe that u already noe that I like you, buh theres one more thing that has been in my heart for along time, since the beginning of the year. There's no one I like more den you, including my parent and myself. Will you b my girlfriend?" say that.  
  
Dave passes another note to Joyee:  
How can I remember all that? I'm kinda scared should I ask her? I mean it is my first time I ever liked someone.  
  
Note from Joyee to Dave:  
Break the words down, just get the idea. DUH! Ill tell you outside. Ur too stupid. Dave slips the note back into his pocket.  
  
Mr. Carver: You're dismissed. Dave: When do I ask her? Joyee: Now! Dave: what do I ask her again? Joyee: Just ask. Dave: Um. Jean. ( dave takes out the note again and peaks at what was written on the paper and slips it back into his pocket.) Jean, I noe that u already noe that I like you, buh theres one more thing that has been in my heart for along time, since the beginning of the year. There's no one I like more den you, including my parent and myself. Will you b my girlfriend? Jean: Can I answer you tomorrow? Like on the trip tomorrow.  
  
Day Two( Day of the trip):  
  
Joyee, Cindy, Samuel( on the bus ): so have you answered his question yet? Jean: Should I? Joyee, Cindy, Samuel: Yes.  
  
(Jean approaches Dave) Jean: Remember your question you aske me yesterday? Yes. Dave ( wanted to cheer out loud from his happiness could not handle it anymore and bursted): WHOOOO-HOOOO, I got a girlfriend. YAY. ( and started dancing, holding samuel's hand running across the bus) Thank you, Joyee, all because of you!!! Thanx!!! Joyee: em. ( exchanging looks with Cindy ) you welcome? ( to Cindy) He's a little crazy, get away from him. Samuel: Where are we going on this trip again? Everyone on the bus: PROSPECT PARK!!! Samuel: Okay, don't freak.  
  
( As the bus parks, Dave does one last dance.) Dave (Singing): I got a girlfriend..  
(Bus door opens)  
  
Cindy: Oh, yeah did anyone bring a handball for the field to play with? Samuel: Yes, now don't hit me with the ball Dave! Dave: Thank you very much, I will.  
  
( The ride on the boat)  
  
Luckily the teacher picked the T18G members to be in the same boat.  
  
Samuel, Dave: We rock this fuckin boat!!! ( They make the baot move from one side to another) Jean: I'm dizzy, stop rocking the boat! Dave: My dear girlfriend so sorry. ( holds Jean in his hands brings her very close to him ) Didn't you hear that Sam! She told you to stop ! Now stop before I kick you out of the boat! Samuel: In your dreams try kicking me.  
  
Splash Sam goes flying in the water. AAHHH!!! I'm drowning. Joyee: Stand up the water's only one feet deep. Sam: Oh. Whew~  
  
When the boat docks back to shore, Dave just trying for a chance grabs ahold of Jeans hand.  
  
Cindy: Bring out your ball, I want to play now. Joyee: Eat first.  
  
Dave feeds Jean her food  
  
Cindy: Don't have to be that romantic. Get a room and do it there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Joyee: hahaha Jean: Shut up!  
  
After they ate they started playing handball. Some parts in the lake of Prospect Park are about 7 feet in height.  
Jean throws the ball to Dave and they started a game of catch. Then Dave throws it to Samuel, Samuel throws it to Joyee, Joyee throws it to Cindy. Cindy throws it to Jean again, but Cindy threw the ball too hard, and it went over Jeans head.  
Jean went after the ball, and unfortunately there was a rock in front of her. She tripped on the rock and went flying straight into the water. Dave was so cautious and went after her. He jumped into the water. He saved her, but then it took too long to save Jean. Jean then got amnesia.  
As fast as we all got back home, we went over to Jean's house to see if she was okay, and if still remembered things. We all tested her with numbers to see if she remembered us. She couldn't. She oculdn't even remember who Dave was. She was like a brand new person, just staring into the air.  
  
Dave: Why the fuck did you throw the ball that high. You wanted to kill Jean. You wanted her to suffer, You evil person!!! You want her to be like this! She could of drowned. Cindy: No! Don't blame everything on me.  
  
Dave kisses Jean on the forehead, and tucked her to sleep, then lightly closes the door to let her to sleep. Pissed off, Dave went off. We all chased after him but we couldn't follow him. ~Will Jean wake up and remember everything again? Or will she stay like this forever? Will Dave abandon her? Or will he marry her? Stay tuned for the second chapter of this story.  
  
~This is my first tiem writing a fanfiction story even though this is not based on fiction characters. Everybodies first time sucks of course. Well how about giving me a review?~ 


End file.
